Evanescence
by PikachuGlaceon
Summary: The incident at the park. Mount Silver. The truck that rolls down the street every Friday. Gary's Umbreon going missing. All these events are linked in some way... You just have to piece them together.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, here we are, with a new story! I might actually go through with this one. ^_^ I apologise about how this turned out because I have the flu and my grammar isn't good when I am sick. So, as you may or may not know, I love poetry. That is why there is a poem at the end. This is very short as it is only an introduction of a story. Any guesses on who the mystery POV is? I'll give you a hint. She has silver hair._

* * *

**Prologue**

A lone figure walked along the street. She stopped at the park.

"No…" She whispered, as if recalling a memory.

"What's wrong May?" Called a voice from somewhere behind her.

The park was abandoned. It was said that a ghost haunts the grounds that it was built on.

"Nothing Drew… Nothing at all…"

* * *

** Mystery POV**

Its three hours to my next mission. Red tells me not to worry but… I can't help but think something will go wrong. Maybe if I write a poem I will get good luck… Who am I kidding? I just want a reason to write a poem.

'_Thinking back on my life, when I was a little child;_

_So outrageous and bubbly doing things that were wild._

_Thinking back on my life, all those wonderful years;_

_Not a care in the world, no worries, no fears._

_Thinking back on my life, all the advice I was told:_

_What a wonderful child, my mother hoped she would mould._

_But as we all know, it's not always what we dreamed;_

_Life gets harder, and to us it's not always how it seemed._

_There are two roads in life: the right one and wrong one;_

_The wrong one I chose and it seemed life was done._

_But as time had gone on, I had to agree;_

_I can do and be anything I want to achieve._

_I have tried over and over and failed to succeed;_

_But I am a SOLDIER, that's what I believe._

_My LIFE is too precious to let it slip away;_

_I must try harder and harder each coming day._

_One day soon, I'll be all that I am;_

_How do I know you ask?_

_Because I know I can!'_

Where did THAT come from? Wait Red is coming over… I need to hide my diary quick…

"Sis, it's time to go to Mount Silver. We're leaving early."

"Who told you to interrupt me?" I snapped. "What right do you have?"

"Relax, it's just me." He laughed.

"Sorry, it's just; those new recruits get really annoying after a while." I told my childhood friend. They were annoying. One even told ME what to do. Told ME what to do. No one does that.

"They tried to tell me what to do as well sis, don't worry. They will be put into their place soon." Curse his stupid aura.

He laughed. "Come on, let's go."

We walked outside on to the snowy peak of Mount Silver.

"It's time." I told him.

Red nodded. "Yes, I agree."

They took a look at the pokémon behind them. They also nodded.

"Let's go."

We jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I'm sorry! Been very busy! Nobody guessed right! MooHaHa! On with the show!_

* * *

…And landed in the middle of a village. I cursed to myself but no one heard. Red snickered from beside me. I glared at him.

"Seriously? People decide to drop in on such weird times. Literally. In the middle of a battle here! In fact… As you were so RUDE to drop in on me, Gary, I will battle you instead!" Sigh. Such a simpleton. Red froze at that voice and I understood exactly what I needed to do.

"You know Gary, you shouldn't have said that." I talk too much.

"Yeah… I shouldn't have said that…" His voice was cocky and sarcastic. Ha! Just like Red!

"Double battle?" I was truly shocked. Red never talks on a mission.

"Sure. Just don't cry when I beat you."

"Umbreon!/Espeon!" Red and I sent our Pokémon out at the same time.

"Go, Blastoise and Electrivire!"

"Umbreon, use hidden power on Blastoise." How l am glad that Umbreon's hidden power is grass type. Umbreon sent a sad look at Blastoise and sent green balls of light at him.

Gary narrowed his eyes. "Hey… That Umbreon looks familiar… Could it be?"

Don't say it… Don't say it… "Umbre, Umbreon!" Shoot.

"It is! That means… Is it you?" The question was directed at Red.

"Pallet town… That means…" He trailed away in the middle of the sentence. "Espeon! Use Hypnosis!"

He smirked. "And it never happened."

* * *

**May's POV**

_'Fading is all there ever was. All links to it in some way. Everything fades in some way, even if you don't call it fading. The snowflake… The wind… Gary's Umbreon… Flowers wilting… When you think you see. When you breathe you live. When you live you hear. When you hear you think. And the cycle continues.'_

I chewed on my pen. 'No that won't work…'

_"Oh May..." _ Huh? What is that voice I hear on the wind?

I look outside and see a pink cat. From behind, a taller pink and purple feline appeared.

"_Hello child. You have the aura of the chosen one, you know?"_

"Huh?"

"_I am Mewtwo. I am here because I need your help."_

_"Mew."_

"_I need your help. All is not what it seems."_

"What's wrong?"

_"The chosen one, Ash, is in trouble."_

"But… Ash is dead. That's impossible."

Mewtwo smirked. "_He isn't as dead as you think."_

* * *

**Red's POV**

We walked swiftly to the Lab. I picked the lock and walked in. Professor Oak sat at a table, studying.

"Hello, Professor," I said through clenched teeth.

"Hmm?" He turned around and saw me. "Who might you be?"

"We're here for the Pokémon. Now give them soundly and nobody gets hurt." Wow. My comrade actually threatened someone. Huh.

"H-Hazel?"

* * *

_Yeah. I did go down that road. Mew, Mewtwo, Ash/Red and May are __way__ overdone, but I shall attempt to make this interesting!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey oh, let's go! Glace here with a new chapter! Probably updates on the weekends._

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

"Who?" I said in my usual tone. Hopefully it wasn't obvious that I was lying. "Now, please give us the Pokémon."

"No can-do. Sorry, but these Pokémon are for the trainers." Professor Oak stated. I could hear Red growl from beside me. I sent him a sympathetic look. I knew all about his past with Oak. I started to speak but was beaten to it by Red.

"Professor, not to sound rude or anything, but, you send out Pokémon trainers on a wild journey to do YOUR dirty work, in which they could die?"

"Oh, my. Looks like you're not my biggest fan. Your opinion is understandable. It happens to be different from mine, which is equally understandable," Oak replied.

"Okay guys, we're getting off topic." How were we so casual about this?

We heard sirens, "Oh fudge." Seriously Red? Fudge. Best word he could think of. Nice. "Run," He hissed to me. I ran, but not before grabbing three poké-balls of the table. I just have to hope for the best.

* * *

**Red's POV**

Huh. Sirens. Worst thing that could happen right now. Why now? My mom is on the Pallet Police Force, besides the café. Pallet has changed through the years… Would anyone recognise me? I decided not to take the chance.

We were running. I didn't even care if we were leaving footprints, we didn't know where we were going. We stopped when we got to a small river.

"This brings a few memories." I turned to Hazel. Something in Pallet brought back memories? But she was from Sinnoh… "When I was little I used to come here. I don't know why, or when, but I did."

I felt a vibration on my wrist. It was a X-transceiver call.

"Yes?"

_"Red, report back to base immediately," It was J._

"Yes J." I ended the call.

"Time to go," We disappeared in a blue light.

* * *

**May's POV**

It's so cold… I feel so numb…

How ironic. My favourite song is called numb.

I am currently trekking up Mount Silver. Don't ask why.

Wait… Who is that at the top?

I start running as fast as I can, which isn't that fast, to the top.

I hear shouts. Then I see nothing.

* * *

**Gary's POV**

_'Evanescence, the act of fading and gradually vanishing from sight.'_

I know of evanescence too well.

* * *

Sadness is addictive.

It is the most powerful drug.

It greets you in the darkest night,

and finds you in your brightest light.

And sure I could get help,

but then the sadness would be over.

Sadness is my closest friend.

Sadness knows me better than any of you.

It could tell you how many scars run vertically up my thighs

And how my tears taste.

But my mother told me it was all in my head.

So I made sadness my imaginary friend.

When I went out in the day no one could see it.

But when I was alone, by myself, sadness was always there for me,

It would always reassure that it wasn't going anywhere.

My friends didn't understand my relationship with sadness.

They were always trying to break us up, to ruin what we had.

But sadness was always there when they weren't.

Sadness is reliable,

Sadness never lets you down,

Sadness doesn't lie to you,

Sadness is addictive.

* * *

_I think poems are becoming a usual thing. Anyway, constructive criticism and reviews welcome! J_


	4. Chapter 4

_Glace here, and I'm scared guys. I keep having this one strange dream. I stand at the bus stop on Friday the 20th of December at twenty to nine and there is nobody else there. There are no cars and all is silent. My bus drives down the road and stops at the bus stop, but it doesn't open its door. It does a complete u-turn and drives off – I'm still at the bus stop. A dark shadow looms over and consumes me. Then I wake up. Anyway, sorry for not updating yesterday as I was too busy at the hospital. Also, sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter. Hey oh, let's go!_

* * *

I ran towards her with my arms spread. She was falling – fast. I needed to catch her... Wait, what did I care? I'm going soft...

After I caught her I saw who it was. She had short cuts on her arms and was as thin as a stick but she was still May.

'_May' _I heard a voice from behind her.

'May, this isn't funny,' it said again, sounding very worried.

I looked up and gasped. "No... No... You take her!" I bolted.

It was Mew. It was Mew. It was Mew. It was Mew. IT WAS MEW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Hazel was still trying to follow me, poor her.

* * *

"_Ash, what's wrong?" _No, no, no, no, a hallucination, or a vision, or something! Arghh.

"_Nothing May, I just thought I heard something."_

"_What did you hear?" _

"_A bell-like sound, but it sounded somewhat melancholy..." Then the described sound rang and all was still._

* * *

It's all over, thank goodness. That was crazy... I think I'm losing it. I actually do.

* * *

Silence  
My insane mind was silent for once  
I felt heat, extreme heat  
I looked up and stumbled  
Looks like the sun is back

The light was bright  
It sent me back  
Into my corner in the darkness  
My place  
My home  
A place, where I can be alone

Into the light  
That's where the danger is  
The madness  
And the craziness.

The darkness is me  
It's in me  
This is my home  
I can't leave

* * *

_And done. Sorry about the extremely short chapter, but this was all I could do. You have my deepest apologies. Anyway, Rate and Review! Please tell me your thoughts on my dream, I am really freaked out._

_Disclaimer: I don't see the point of this. Obviously I don't own Pokémon so why would they think that?_


End file.
